ScarBlaze
ScarBlaze is a Nightwing/Skywing Hybrid belonging to Crystaleyes the Rainwing-Nightwing-Mudwing For use of this character or his sister FrostedFlame please contact me on my wall what you will be using him in and for how long. PLEASE DONT EDIT WITHOUT MY PERMISSION! = Appearance ScarBlaze has the build of a Nightwing he has one red eye and one green eye his wings are black and his tail is black and red with black splotches. He has pure white horns and underbelly. His flight is not as good as a Skywing but a bit better than a Nightwing. He has navy blue wings without stars sometimes described as " the stars have all made was for the darkness." His head and back talons are fully red except for a few white scales even though his front are black with red scales and a few white scales. ANY SIMILARITIES ARE COMPLETELY ACCIDENTAL! Early Life ScarBlaze grew up with a hateful mother and a never around dad. It's not that the dad didn't love him and his half-sister, (FrostedFlame, nicknamed FrostFlame) its that he couldn't be around. He was arrested by the Skywings for treason. He was only to be released in 10 years and so much would change by then. The Years With No Father I got it easy, at least for my mom's standards. FrostedFlame got the worst of mothers wrath, mother tied chains around her snout to prevent her from fighting back while she constantly got beat. I only got beat when I did something wrong, unlucky for me I did a lot of things wrong, but number one was coming out as bi to my mom. My sister already knew and was extremely supportive. This was one of her good days too, she threw me to the ground and started attacking my underscales, but then FrostedFlame stepped in and breathed fire for the first time it wasn't complete fire though, the inside ball of flame was a snowball while the outsides were flames. When it hit my mother she collapsed screaming it was horrible. Flames spread across her scales as the flammable layer of ice spread. All we could do was watch as my mother became an ice sculpture and was melted away by the flames. My sister and I were horrified, we both agreed that if she was to ever use her frostflames again if so it had to be a very desperate time. A year later the Nightwings came and recruited me and FrostFlame to be assassins. My sister and I were skeptical not why they wanted me, but why they wanted her. They explained that if we were found around the sky palace we would be less suspicious than a Nightwing. I told them "but I am a Nightwing" they explained that I have the instincts of an assassin Nightwing but I have the appearance of a hybrid, which I do. We both agreed to it mainly with hopes of taking our father back and hatred towards the Skywings for taking him. Assassin Times My sister and I were amazing, we were sent to eliminate a couple of guards who were guarding one of the Nightwing prisoners we were able to convince them that the queen sent us to check on the prisoner because they might be less violent around me, but we would need weapons and armor if something went wrong. They gave us their weapons and got us some armor then while their back was turned to us we each got them in a chink of their armor. We flew away and gained spears, armor, and a chance for the prisoner to escape, we were told not to break them out though, that they already had a plan to escape and needed the guards dead. One time though I was sent on a one dragon mission. A mission for one of the top generals of the Skywings who was spotted scouting out the NightKingdom. It wasn't an easy task, I trained for as long as I could for the mission. From a spy, we found out that they would be at a meeting with the queen telling her their plans. I was to eliminate them before they got the information to the queen. While being escorted by personal guards to the palace they weren't wearing armor, I threw one of my throwing daggers and soared downward before they could notice me. Then I heard it.. a scream, a thud of a falling dragon. For them they had lost greatly, for me I had succeeded. I was sent on so many more missions and I never felt better. Almost all the missions I went on was with my sister they knew if it was a two dragon mission we were unstoppable. Then my sister went on a solo mission and I got a doubles mission. I was paired with an annoying Mudwing/Nightwing hybrid who is always hungry and complains that we can't hunt during our missions, I don't know how they recruited him. It was his first mission though and I decided maybe he wasn't going to be so bad. Boy was I wrong. He almost revealed our hiding spot five times until I finally told him "Shut up or I'll kill more than just my target today." Needless to say, he was quiet after that. This time we weren't sent to get a Skywing it was a Sandwing heading to a meeting with a Skywing. We were to kill her in Skywing territory with a spear they stole from them (not the ones from our first mission, we got to keep those) to frame the Skywings. I convinced her I would be bringing her to the Skywing palace and then the Mud/Night Wing got her with the spear and we left. Maybe that Mudwing Nightwing isn't the worst after all., A few weeks later we got news from one of our spies that it worked the Skywings were denying it, while the SandWings we demanding a great sum of gold. Getting his father back 6 years after I joined the Nightwings (he was captured for four years before I joined them) my father was released he flew to where our home was. I knew he was getting released so I went there to meet him when I got there his eyes lit up, I told him everything that happened since he was captured. But I couldn't tell him one thing... that FrostFlame and I were Nightwing assassins. I just told him we went to live with the Nightwings and got jobs from the queen. Luckily he decided not to ask. He was glad to hear about what happened to his mother which although I was happy about her finally not being able to abuse FrostFlame and I, it was a horrifying death. Although I could see how describing it and seeing it are different the gruesome visuals of seeing it is horrifying, and the description makes it not sound so bad. He was as easy to talk to as when he was taken away when I was 4. When FrostFlame arrived fathers eyes lit up like when he saw me. " You two look so mature, and so much bigger than I remember" he told us. We talked for a while, father told us how he had won over the queens good side and is allowed to live in the sky kingdom again, he told us we didn't have to come live with him, which I really appreciated. He's kind of a bit more courageous than I remembered, I mean he's just seeing his children after 10 years and is willing to let them stay with the Nightwings to be happy. I told him thanks and goodnight and FrostFlame and I went back to the Night Kingdom. Later we discussed stories about dad and his relationship with our parent, FrostFlame was only 3 when he was taken away but before her death, she told her stories about their relationship. The way she described it made me wish that maybe he had that relationship with my mom and maybe she wouldn't have been so abusive. I told her how my mom described him a cheater who got what he deserved and that she would hate to ever see his face again, and then I joked a bit since we both hated her "Lucky her guess" I said. FrostFlame laughed, before that she never laughed before it was different than a normal laugh but not a bad different, it was a sweet laugh but a strange one. He hugged his sister and wrapped his wings around her. Rest of his story is a WIP for now sorry! Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Occupation (Assassin) Category:NightWings Category:SkyWings Category:Hybrids Category:LGBT+ Category:Content (Crystaleyes the Rainwing-Nightwing-Mudwing)